When Inspiration Hits
by Null54321
Summary: Carrie is feeling less than inspired when Sebastian Kydd's familiar face comes crashing into her life ready to make things more interesting.


**AUTHORS NOTE: This show sucked me in and I love it. I watched the whole thing and I really hope that we somehow manage to get a season three. Anyway I was bored and I've never written a multi chapter story but I was bored and am feeling inspired so we will see how this goes. Enjoy.**

 **Title: When Inspiration Hits**

 **Author: organisedhavoc**

 **Summary: When Carrie is in need of some inspiration for her next piece Sebastian's familiar face comes crashing into her life and provides her with more than enough material.**

"One iced caramel macchiato please."

She smiles at the barista after he's taken her order and moves to the side to wait for her cup of deliciousness. She's been getting that drink for as long as she can remember.

The caramel at the bottom just makes it so much better than any other drink Starbucks has to offer. Her head snaps up at the sound of her name and she stands, walks to the counter and says a blanket thank you to any barista that's listening.

She shuffles over to a table in the corner remembering the reason she came here in the first place. She groaned in disgust thinking about her assignment that needed to be on Larissa's desk by the day after tomorrow.

She'd been avoiding it for the past two weeks repeating to herself the words Weaver had told her long ago like a mantra in her head "Procrastination is a part of the process. Procrastination is a part of the process" she sighed and dropped her head on the table with a dull thud.

 _That's it_ she thought _. I'm gonna get fired. I'll lose my job and end up on the streets. And then I'll get addicted to crack. And then I'm gonna have to sell crack to get more crack to feed my addiction and then I'm gonna shoot up too much crack and die_.

She figured she was being slightly overdramatic but she was certain that not completing this piece would result in her death so she thought she was entitled.

She shook her head attempting to clear her mind of the cobwebs and the negative thoughts.

This was _Interview_.

Her dream, if she fucked this up she knew she's never forgive herself. So she sat up, lifted her head from the table, pulled out her journal, pulled up her big girl pants and started writing, hoping something _Interview_ worthy would appear on the page. She paused and read it over.

The words were... less than inspirational:

i'm fucked i'm fucked i'm fucked i'm fu

Her head fell forward back onto the table and her mind regaled her once again of the events that would lead to her death once more.

She stayed that way until she heard footsteps coming in her direction and lifted her head up instinctively.

She looked up and saw the most beautiful human being she'd ever seen coming her way. He was perfection at its finest, a perfectly shaped jawline, beautiful baby blue eyes, perfectly combed blonde hair and a killer body to boot.

He was also Sebastian Kydd, the most popular model at _Interview_.

She thinks that's the only thing that saved her from drooling. His picture was in almost every issue.

The same cocky, yet seductive smirk was permanently fixed on his rogue yet slightly angelic features. His face was so familiar that his stunning beauty wasn't as much of a shock as it had been the first time she'd seen his picture.

If anyone asked her about it she would say she had looked at it for less than two minutes.

If she was being honest with herself it was a little under forty-five minutes.

As he came closer to her table the familiar cocky smirk was not on his face instead an apprehensive expression rested on his naturally relaxed features and took over the rest of his body. His shoulders were taut and his eyes were darting about.

"I need a favor," were the first and only words out of his mouth, his beautiful beautiful mouth, his lips were the most unique shade of- focus Carrie focus.

After taking a moment to process his words she prepared to tell him exactly where to shove it, but she stopped, too desperate for inspiration, too kind, and far too curious what the "Hair God," as Larissa had dubbed him, could possibly need from her.

So the words fell out of her mouth without her permission as they usually did. "Okay."

"Wow. That was a lot simpler than I thought it would be." He shook his head with a slight grin on his face. "Anyway, okay here's the story. I have a totally crazy ex-girlfriend following me right now and I think the only way I'll be able to get her to leave me alone is by either by pretending to be on a date or by pulling the fire alarm and I'm not even sure the second one will actually stop her so-"

"This just may be the most cliché thing to ever happen to me but, my day has been pretty uneventful so far so, why not."

He flashed a quick grin at her and sat across from her at the table she was seated at. The condensation from her iced macchiato left a small ring of water on the table as she lifted it to her lips to sip it.

She rested the drink back on the table. "So what did you do? Cheat on her? Spend too much time out late with your pals? I think I deserve to know the details of the end of this love affair since I'm saving your ass from, well, half of said affair."

He smirked the way she'd seen so many times in so many pictures before. "You sure do have a way with words."

"I'd hope so, otherwise my profession would be a bit unfitting."

"Let me guess, you're a writer."

"That I am. I'm a lifestyle editor for _Interview_ magazine."

"Well, then I'm assuming you know who I am."

"Quite cocky aren't you." The right side of her mouth raised. "But, yes I do recognize your face. It's been plastered across countless pages and issues. Actually, I'm almost sick of seeing your face."

A shit-eating grin graced his features. "Don't know how anyone could get sick of this face. And, I believe it's been sixty-three pages, although I'm not quite sure. It got more and more difficult to keep up with when the count got higher than twenty-five."

She rolled her eyes. "Also, I prefer the term confident," He frowned before saying, "cocky has such a negative sound to it."

She shook her head and stuck out her hand. "Carrie Bradshaw."

Grabbing her outstretched hand his mouth turned upwards "Sebastian Kydd."

She smiled and looked about "So, you never answered my question what did you do to get "crazy bitch" unleashed on you. The only time girls go full on psycho is when you make a big mistake." She starts to go off on a tangent as she considers the many "crazy bitches" she's encountered in her lifetime. "Well, unless they were crazy in the first place but-"

A scream ripped through the small café "SEBASTIAN. WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!"

Carrie's mouth snapped shut. She had a feeling many of her questions were about to be answered.

She felt him grab her hand and saw him mouth something that looked like "Showtime" to her.

A tall girl with long curly hair stalked up to the table.

"Hey Marina." Sebastian said with a nervous chuckle. "Didn't expect to see you here."

Marina's eyes were alight with the fiery passion of hatred as she plastered on an innocent smile, "Hi."

Her eyes dragged over the table stopped on their connected hands and then Carrie a she noticed the female blonde's presence for the first time.

"Oh- Oh. Hi there. I didn't realize this was a date. I was actually just leaving. Just don't get too attached, he'll break up with you for the weirdest things. Like following him to his shoots, hiding his car keys so he can't leave, or even something as normal as installing a camera into his apartment so you know his every move." She laughed as if she hadn't a single care in the world.

Carrie stared at the girl- Marina and for once she was speechless.

The crazy bitch- er Marina clasped her hands together and wished the two of them well and left with far less fire than she came but a far scarier smile.

She looked at Sebastian and opened her mouth a few times, trying to find words to express how ridiculous the whole situation was. After several attempts she gave up and busted into hysterical laughter.

"Wow. Just um- wow."

Sebastian grimaced and pulled his hand away. A small part of her missed the warmth of his hand. She told that part of her to shut up. "Yeah she's a special one. Quite a firecracker."

"I retract my previous question. I'm pretty sure she was just plain crazy."

"I'd have to agree with you there. She seemed normal at first and then out of nowhere she just kind of snapped."

She grimaced "I can see that. How long did you guys date for?"

"Six months."

Carrie whistled "Damn. Must've been quite a shock then."

"Yeah, when I heard beeping from the bug she planted in my phone I decided that my keys and phone disappearing and her always knowing where I was probably wasn't a coincidence."

Carrie broke into a second bout of hysterical laughter.

Sebastian smiled. "Well, uh, I really appreciated the help.

"Please." She waved her hand. "I didn't do much, pretty much just sat there and hoped she wouldn't murder me. Her eyes are creepy." She shivered.

"I appreciate it nonetheless." He smirked as he stood. "Have a great day Bradshaw."

The right side of her mouth turned up "Guess we're using nicknames now. See you in a magazine, Kydd."

He smiled the first genuine smile she'd seen from him that day and walked out of the café.

She looked down at the table and smiled to herself due to the immense amounts of inspiration she now had for her article and not at all because of how cute Sebastain Kydd was.

Nevertheless she was ready to write. She grabbed her iced macchiato and made her way into the bustling sidewalks of Manhattan ready to get home and plant herself in front of her typewriter.


End file.
